The Echoes of a Cherry Blossom
by TheSecretsOfShadows33
Summary: Sakura goes on a mission and does not return, Naruto goes to search for her, and along the way discovers something deep in his love for Sakura and a mysterious truth (R&R please) MOSTLY NaruSaku but SakuSasu is mentioned as well
1. Chapter 1

Sakura flew across the battlefield, her fist poised to strike. Her fist smashed into the cliff, where her enemy had been standing. Then she heard a flash behind her, blood splattering the air. She looked down to see a sword impaled in her stomach, the blood collecting on the ground below her. Her eyes dulled a light white, and she fell to the ground. Her assailant dashed away, leaving the bleeding Sakura to die.

*Timeskip a few days* 

"Naruto," said a voice at his door.

"Coming," shouted Naruto, and he ran for his door.

He opened it and there stood Kakashi Hatake, the strongest jonin in the Leaf.

"Lady Hokage has requested your presence," said Kakashi

"Okay hold on, just let grab something," said Naruto, and he dashed back inside.

Naruto destroyed his closet looking for a shirt and jumpsuit jacket (it's weird he only has one). He finally found it and dashed out his window towards Hokage Mansion.

Naruto walked into Tsunade's office and saw the Hokage staring into space.

"I'm here Granny Tsunade," said Naruto.

"Oh yes, well, Sakura hasn't returned from her mission to track down the medical assailant at Barren Valley," said Tsunade.

"How long ago did you assign this mission," asked Naruto.

"Five days ago, and Barren Valley is only about three hours away," said Tsunade.

"I need you to go search for her and bring her here," continued Tsunade.

"Yes Granny, I will leave right away," said Naruto.

"Very well, good luck, Naruto," said Tsunade.

Naruto rushed out the door, stopped for a bite of ramen, and rushed out the gate. He ran along the barren dirt roads, looking for any signs of Sakura.

"I may as well stop for a short rest," said Naruto.

He stopped under the shade of a dark oak, and fell asleep. After an hour or so of sleep, he awoke and carried on. He finally reached Barren Valley and was surprised at what he saw. Broken cliffsides and smashed rocks spread the valley floor.

"Oh Sakura has definitely been here," said Naruto, his face flashing a smirk.

He raced down the slope and looked for Sakura. He finally reached the end of the valley, when he saw a sight that shook him to the core. Tears welled in his eyes and he fell to the ground screaming. He got up and rushed to it. There in the dust, lay a dead Sakura, her body lifeless and cold. He grabbed her body and held it in his arms.

"Oh Sakura… why did you die," cried Naruto, his tears soaking the ground.

He looked up at the sky, which had suddenly become dark with clouds. Rain fell to the ground, as if the whole world was mourning Sakura's death.

"I swear Sakura, I will avenge your death," vowed Naruto.

~Pretty Good for a first chap :D more chaps to come… What do you think will happen?~


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2, now sorry if this is a little bit confusing but I will make sense later on :D~

Sakura watched Naruto hold the dead body of her clone.

"I will avenge your death, Sakura," shouted Naruto.

"I am sorry Naruto, I have to go after Sasuke alone, I didn't want to leave you knowingly," thought Sakura, and she sped back into the trees.

Naruto walked home, tears leaving a trail in his footsteps. The rain poured harder the more he thought of Sakura. The dead body of "Sakura" lay in his arms. After an hour or so of walking he reached Konoha. He walked down the streets to Tsunade's office in the Hokage Building. He stepped through the entrance and knocked on the office door. Shizune opened the door, and she screamed a cry of grief as her eyes rested on Sakura's body.

Tsunade heard the cry and told Naruto and Shizune to come inside. Tsunade's eyes were clouded with grief.

"Naruto, what did you see when you arrived to Barren Valley," asked Tsunade.

"I didn't see any of the battle, but broken cliffsides, kunai and blood were all around the valley," said Naruto.

"Look at her stomach, it has a stab wound which means she probably was killed in battle," said Tsunade.

"Her blood is infected with poison, which means whatever stabbed her infected her blood," said Shizune, after analyzing a sample of her blood.

*Timeskip over to Sakura*

Sakura sped through the trees, tears falling down her face.

"Naruto I never meant to hurt you, this is just something I have to do alone," thought Sakura.

Sakura sensed a presence up ahead and she pulled on her gloves, prepared to fight if necessary. A shadowed figure appeared in front of her and kicked her back. She crashed through the trees and impacted into the forest floor. Her attacked sped toward her and swung its sword, which she blocked with her kunai. She swung her punch and her fist slammed into the attacker, who flew back through the forest. She heard a grunt of pain, and identified it as a boy. She summoned chakra on her hands, and sliced it into the attackers legs and arms, disabling the movement of his muscles. She slammed her fist into the attackers head, knocking him unconscious.

She reached her hand down and pulled the attackers hood away, and her attacker was…..

~CLIFFHANGER! OH NO xD chap 3 tomorrow :D~


	3. Chapter 3

~Sorry it has taken so long, I have school, work and had to go buy a homecoming dress :D anyway enjoy~

The hood came off and her attacker was Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," whispered Sakura.

This Sasuke turned out to be a clone, after it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"If that was clone then he can't be too far off," said Sakura.

She continued racing through the trees, looking for any signs of Sasuke's whereabouts. Uphead laid a big stone cavern with a faint crusting of the Uchiha crest on the entrance.

"If that is the Uchiha symbol then Sasuke must be inside," thought Sakura.

*Flash to Konoha*

Rain cascaded down from the black clouds that engulfed the skies of Konoha. All of the villagers stood in rows, cherry blossoms held in each hand. In the front stood Tsunade and Naruto, with a single grave in front of them, one name carved into it: Sakura Haruno. Tsunade walked forward and place her cherry blossom at the foot of the grave, followed by Naruto and the other villagers. Tsunade marched to the front of the crowd and turned.

"Sakura Haruno will not be forgotten. She was a wonderful, beautiful girl who believed that she could become the best and she did, perhaps even better than me. I will always remember her as like a daughter to me, and the best apprentice I could train," said Tsunade, tears raining down her face.

The wind carried the cherry blossoms in the wind, a spiral of pink was dancing in the sky. Then Tsunade and Naruto heard a single whisper.

"Don't despair, you will find me," said the whisper.

Tsunade instantly knew what was going on. Sakura wasn't dead, but chose to be.

"It was for Sasuke, wasn't it," whispered Tsunade.

"Yes," the voice whispered.

Than the echoes of the cherry blossoms vanished and the sky dulled a light gray, and single ray of light illuminated Sakura's grave….

~Well what did you think? I know it was short but it was very goof I think, but I would rather hear your opinions then my own~


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4 :D Enjoy these are meant to be short chaps. Btw but this one will be a bit longer ~

Sakura entered the Uchiha cave, the light fading behind her as she entered the dark tunnel. Along the stone walls laid doors to various rooms.

"This must have been an evacuation site if the clan was attacked," thought Sakura.

She continued down the shadowy cavern, expecting Sasuke or someone to attack her.

"This is to quiet," thought Sakura.

She started to survey the halls, looking for traps. Suddenly in the far corner she noticed a figure, a seemingly familiar figure. The figure started to walk towards her, and the more it came closer, the more recognizable it became. The figure was her beloved Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, her eyes fighting back tears.

"Sakura, what are you doing here," asks Sasuke, in his cold emotionless tone.

"I came to…," says Sakura.  
Sasuke just raised a quizzical brow at her and said nothing.

"I came to destroy you," thought Sakura, not daring to say it out loud. Her mind filled with memories of all those times she tried to win Sasuke's affection and all those times he rejected her. She then thought of Naruto, who had always been by her side.

"I was too blind to notice him," thought Sakura.

Sakura reached her resolve to destroy Sasuke, no matter how much it would hurt her.

"I came to destroy you, to prove I'm not useless," shouts Sakura.

"You, HA, you're too weak and annoying to even try and hit me, face it Sakura, no matter how much training you receive from that old bitch of a Hokage, it won't make a difference," laughs Sasuke.

"Call me useless if you want, Lady Tsunade made me stronger than you think, now witness as I show my true power," shouts Sakura, as she threw of her traveling cloak and got into fighting stance.

Sasuke unsheathed his sword and did the same. Sakura sped at Sasuke, and swung her fist. Sasuke dodged as Sakura impacted into the wall, crumbling it to pieces. Sasuke launched shuriken at Sakura, who blocked with kunai, dodged his chidori spear.

*Flash to Konoha*

Tsunade turned to Naruto, and whispered what she had heard. Naruto eyes shot wide in shock.

"Naruto, your new mission is to go find Sakura and bring her back, at whatever costs," says Tsunade.

Naruto nodded and raced away toward the village gates.

*Flash to Sasuke's Cave*

Sakura smashed her heel into Sasuke, who slid back along the stone floor. Sasuke smiled wickedly and summoned the chidori on his hand. He rushed at Sakura and slammed the chidori into her chest and she flew back across the cavern. Sakura collided into the wall and fell to the rock base. She quickly pulled healing chakra onto her palm and touched it to her wound. After healing herself, she rushed and uppercut Sasuke in the chin, and he shot through the cave roof. The roof collapsed as Sasuke slammed through it, the bright rays of sunlight blazing Sakura's eyes. Sasuke gripped his sword hilt and swung his sword down toward Sakura. She prepared for the attack when…

"RASENGAN," shouted a voice, as a whirl of blue, orange, black and blonde slammed into Sasuke. As Sasuke crashed through the cave wall, Naruto appeared in front of Sakura


End file.
